


MIDNIGHT ENCOUNTER [SasNaru]

by Raiigen



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Pointless, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiigen/pseuds/Raiigen
Summary: "I don't care I have been waiting three very long years and I'm not gonna wait anymore," Sasuke said slipping his hand down Naruto's nighty pants.





	MIDNIGHT ENCOUNTER [SasNaru]

Naruto laid in his bed 'why did you have to leave?' he thought to himself, rolling over looking out the window. "One day I'm gonna find and bring him back" Naruto whispered as he heard footsteps and Naruto quickly sat up only to be pushed back down by a raven-haired person.

"Find who Dobe?" a Raven haired boy said kissing and biting the fox's neck.

"Ahh Sasuke" Naruto moaned trying to push him off. Sasuke smiled grabbing the blonde's hands and putting them over his head. Sasuke pushed up Naruto's shirt up to his neck and licked from his belly button up to his neck.

Sasuke bit down somewhat hard on his nipple earning another moan from Naruto.

"S-stop Sasuke," he said struggling "This isn't ..." he was silenced by Sasuke kissing him.

"I don't care I have been waiting three very long years and I'm not gonna wait anymore," Sasuke said slipping his hand down Naruto's nighty pants. He grabbed Naruto member and began stroking it making it hard. Sasuke slid off the blond pants teasing the tip of his penis with his thump.

"Ahh, S-Sasuke" Naruto moaned as the raven-haired boy licked his member up and down then sucked gently on the head.

"Hows it feels Naruto?" Sasuke asked teasing the fox's head again with his tongue.

"Good" he moaned in reply. Sasuke smirked and licked the slit on his head one more time then took the whole thing in his mouth sucking hard. He bobbed his head up and down licking and sucking till the fox came in his mouth. The raven-haired teen swallowed all the sweet liquid then sat up undoing his pants. "What are you doing now?" The blond asked as Sasuke pulled down his pants reviling a fairly large member. "Wow, that's so not fair your much bigger then I am!" Naruto complained crossing his arms. Sasuke laughed and took lube from his pocket rubbing it on his member.

"Quit complaining and wait for it.I'll show you what I'm going to do," Sasuke said as he slowly pressed into his entrance. Naruto moaned loudly and gripped the sheets as his eyes teared with pain and pleasure. "Tell me when I can move" Sasuke whispered in his ear when he was all the way in.

"You can move" Naruto mumbled preparing for the pain. Sasuke kissed the blond's forehead and thrust in and out slowly and over time he picked up the pace till they both panted and moaned in with pleasure.

"Ah moan my name Naruto please" Sasuke moaned thrusting hard into his prostate making Naruto moan loudly.

"Ahha S-Sasuke"

"N-Naruto ah I love you"

"I l-love you too" Naruto moaned as Sasuke came inside him. He pulled out and watched the cum dribble out of the blond's ass. Sasuke smiled and laid next to the Naruto who snuggled into his chest tired. "Will you stay with me or are you going to leave again?"

"I'll stay just for you..." Sasuke whispered wrapping his arms tightly around Naruto as they fell asleep.


End file.
